Hogwarts Eras Chat And GO!
by WildeStories
Summary: When people from all three HP eras meet in a chatroom, what will happen? and when a button appears that throws them into a new adventure, will they manage to escape the "perfect world"?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I said I´d write it, so here it is… my first Harry Potter fanfic. HP belongs no J.K. Rowling, now don´t tell me ya didn´t know! This plays shortly after Harry, Ron and Hermione´s NEWTs, so their 7th year, Rose, Hugo, Al, James and Lily´s OWLs, so their 5th year and James and Lily´s NEWTs, 7th year.

NOTE: DEATHLY HOLLOWS _SPOILERS!_ Don´t say I didn´t warn ya. Oh, and it´s a chat…for a while

HOGWARTS ERAS-CHAT AND _GO!_

Chapter 1

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

KingOfHogwarts and LilEv are online

KingOfHogwarts: Lilly, that u?

LilEv: DUH!

KingOfHogwarts: sry

HugosHere has signed on

LilEv: Who r u?

HugosHere: I´m Hugo, a Fifth grader from Gryffindor

LilEv: Huh, I thought I knew everyone from my house… oh well, I´m Lilly and that is James, my boyfriend

HugosHere: James? Since when have U got a GIRLFRIEND

KingOfHogwarts: Get lost

HugosHere has signed off

LilEv: that was harsh

KingOfHogwarts: he INSULTED u!

LilEv: thax, I can take care of myself quite well

LilEv has signed off

KingOfHogwarts has signed off

RedIsHOT and ScarFace have signed on

ScarFace: How ya doin?

RedIsHOT: good but bored, u?

ScarFace: same here. Make out in the common room?

RedIsHOT: sure

ScarFace: u are so…

RedIsHOT: I am so…WHAT?

ScarFace: cool? Hot?

RedIsHOT: awwww

CatchYa has signed on

CatchYa: Don´t look up, don´t look up, don´t look…GUYS!

RedIsHOT: _What?_

CatchYa: This chat is _public, _ya know?

RedIsHOT: and your point is….?

CatchYa: OMG

RedHead has signed on

RedIsHOT: a fellow soul!

RedHead: Well, hello

CatchYa: this conversation is NOT over!

RedIsHOT: ignore him; my bro is just over protective

RedHead: yeah, ik, I've got 2

RedIsHOT: I've got 5, I had 6…

RedHead: O.O

RedIsHOT: yeah

RedHead: well, x-mas is madness, coz my mom´s got 5 bros 2

IPrankU has signed on

RedHead: oh no, my big bro

IPrankU: hello 2 U 2

RedHead: James, I´m having a conversation so _back off_!

IPrankU: I´ll tell mom my LITTLE SISTA is harassing me online

RedHead: go die

IPrankU has signed off

RedIsHOT: yeah I see what u mean by madness…

RedHead: yeah. Well I've gotta go, James really told mum. Tomorrow same time same place?

RedIsHOT: sure ;) see ya!

RedHead: bb

RedIsHOT and RedHead have signed off

Hehe, so that waz…oops, was chapter 1. Hope u liked, please review before you leave. THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT; WORLD!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Chapter 2 is here! Dear xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx,sadly I can´t put in Tonks, as she is born between era 1 and 2, so she would be alone and nobody knows her in the eras, anyway, sorry. But I now proudly present: TEDDY! And, as a little extra: LUPIN! Their chat names will be shown in the character list. Happy reading! J.K. Rowling made it, so it isn't mine!

Hogwarts Eras- Chat And _GO_!

Chapter 2

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

ScarFace and RedHead are online

ScarFace: another readhed? U aren´t related to the Weasleys though, are you?

RedHead: my mom is a Weasley

ScarFace: Who´s she? Oh wait, don´t tell me, I´ll get mixed up

CatchYa has signed on

ScarFace: this girl says her mom is a Weasley. U know her?

CatchYa: well, who u?

RedHead: my name´s Lilly

CatchYa: sry, dunno her

ScarFace: oh well

RedHead: I feel like in a laboratory. Btw, I chatted with ur sis the other day, she sounds nice

CatchYa: she is…mostly

RedIsHOT has signed on

RedIsHOT: well, hi there RedHead!

RedHead: Hey!

CatchYa: she is related to us somehow

RedIsHOT: cool!

RedHead: oops gotta go, my bro is calling bb

RedHead has signed off

CatchYa: harry, have u done the Defense essay already?

ScarFace: do I look like it?

CatchYa: no

ScarFace and CatchYa have signed off

RedIsHOT: right. Just LEAVE me here. I don´t mind, no, not at all.

RedIsHOT has signed off

CleverKid and CleverGirl have signed on

CleverKid: huh

CleverGirl: huh 2 u 2

CleverKid: well, let´s see… I'm a prefect and have just done my OWLs. And you?

CleverGirl: I am head girl. I´ve just done my NEWTs

CleverKid: Liar

CleverGirl: N-O

CleverKid: I'd know if you were head girl

CleverGirl: get lost

CleverKid has signed off

CatchYa has signed on

CleverGirl: ron, your name has a double meaning

CatchYa: why, Hermione, did you think I picked it?

CleverGirl: I should have known

CatchYa: but do u think I need the double meaning?

CleverGirl: I hope not (A/N: R and H are a couple)

CatchYa: see? I am totally capable of living my life. Do u have the potions homework?

CleverGirl: I thought you were capable of living your life?

CatchYa: HERMIONE!

CleverGirl: haha

CleverGirl has signed off

CatchYa: you just wait

CatchYa has signed off

BearyGuy and HowlinDog have signed on

BearyGuy: hullo

HowlinDog: to u 2. Have u seen a guy called KingOfHogwarts on here?

BearyGuy: no, but a friend told me about him.

HowlinDog: oh.

HowlinDog has signed off

BearyGuy: rude

IPrankU has signed on

IPrankU: TEDDY!

BearyGuy: hey James!

IPrankU: u see my sis? She locked her room and dad is goin mad. I thought maybe she would go online

RedHead is online

IPrankU: open up ur door! Dad is close to calling mum

RedHead: no. and mum´s at a game, anyway

IPrankU: That´s why he hasn´t phoned yet. But he´s close to phoning anyway

RedHead: idc. I am so not opening my door

IPrankU: aloh-ho-mor-ah

RedHead:NO!

IPrankU and RedHead have signed off

BearyGuy: haha

BearyGuy has signed off

Ahhhh….family love! Now click review and the check out my other stories! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again dear readers! Hope you are enjoying the story so far…BTW; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling! Surprise, surprise! Happy Reading!

Hogwarts Eras- Chat and _GO_!

Chapter 3

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

IPrankU, AlbuSeverus, HugosHere, CleverKid and CatchYa are online

CleverKid: Hugo, this Girl, she called herself CleverGirl, was online the other day. She was so stupid and thought I´d fall for her telling me she was HEADGIRL! As if I didn´t know

CleverGirl is online

CleverKid: that´s the one

CatchYa: Hermione, shall I beat them up for calling you stupid?

HugosHere…

CleverGirl: no Ron, you will not

CleverKid: uh…Hugo…I´m off, gotta hide for calling mum stupid

CleverGirl: MUM?

CatchYa: why didn´t u tell me Hermione?

HugosHere: bye guys

HugosHere and CleverKid have signed off

IPrankU: al, did I tell u about the false me?

AlbuSeverus: I was THERE, James

IPrankU: huh

KingOfHogwarts has signed on

IPrankU: that´s him, Al! The false me! TACKLE HIM!

ScarFace has signed on

IPrankU: how DARE you try and make out as if there were FOUR Potters at Hogwarts!

ScarFace: um…I thought there was only me?  
AlbuSeverus: oh so what´s your name? Albus? Lilly, maybe?

ScarFace: no…it´s Harry.

IPrankU: DAAAD?

ScarFace: WTF? No way, I´m sixteen…or Ginny has something to tell me…

CatchYa: did I wanna know that?

ScarFace: no.

CatchYa: whatever

CatchYa has signed off

CleverGirl: U 2?

ScarFace: I´ve got 2 kids all of a sudden, 2

IPrankU: well, Mr. Potter here has got 3

ScarFace: *faints*

RedIsHOT has signed on

RedIsHOT: Hi there! What´s up with Harry?

CleverGirl: U have 2 kids

IPrankU: 3!

RedHead is online

IPrankU: ah, Number3, Lilly, perfect timing

RedIsHOT: *faints*

RedHead: what is with her?

IPrankU: that´s mum

RedHead has logged off

IPrankU: huh…so who´s NOT unconscious here?

CleverGirl: you, me and AlbuSeverus…who are you guys, just to get an order into this mess

IPrankU: I´m James Potter…junior, even though senior- my dad´s dad- is dead, as you probably know, aunt Hermione

CleverGirl: let´s just stick by Hermione

IPrankU: ok…Hermione. AlbuSeverus is Albus Severus Potter, my little brother, and RedHead is Lilly Luna, our little sister. CleverKid is our cousin…your and…Ron´s daughter Rose. HugosHere is her brother Hugo.

BearyGuy is online

IPrankU: that´s Teddy Lupin.

CleverGirl: Teddy! I know you! You´re Harry´s little godchild!

BearyGuy: yeah Lupin. As in Remus and Tonks.

CleverGirl: oh my. I think I´ll… go off now. Nice to meet you, nephew.

IPrankU: bye, teenage aunt ;)

CleverGirl has signed off

IPrankU: that was aunt Hermione as a teenager. Dad, mum and Uncle Ron are also here

BearyGuy: as teenagers…lol

IPrankU: yeah. Al, u there?

AlbuSeverus: yeah…I´m just…overwhelmed.

IPrankU: ok, u be overwhelmed, but I´m leaving now. I don´t want Dad finding me type swear words at him and mum…even though it is tempting

IPrankU has signed off

AlbuSeverus: I´m leaving, too. U coming, Teddy?

BearyGuy: yeah, I guess so

AlbuSeverus and BearyGuy have signed off

ScarFace: wow

RedIsHOT: HELP!MUUUUMMMMM!

RedHead: I´ll go kill James

ScarFace, RedIsHOT and RedHead have signed off

Will Harry get a chance to actually meet his parents? Will anybody ever enter the enchanted chat room again? Find out in chapter 4, up soon. NOW GO ON AND REVIEW ALREADY!


	4. Chapter 4

You will not believe it: I´m back! HP is J.K. Rowling´s, blah, blah, blah.

Hogwarts Eras- Chat and _GO_!

Chapter 4

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

RedIsHOT, ScarFace, CatchYa and CleverGirl are online

RedIsHOT: that was weird. Not scary, but weird

ScarFace: so true darling

RedIsHOT: HEY!

ScarFace: sorry!

CatchYa: guys! Get a grip

CleverGirl: the network is magical, but something must have gone wrong because there is no time barrier…

RedIsHOT: meaning?

CleverGirl: oh please! Isn´t it obvious? We can just chat with people from all different times. All they need is a chat portal

ScarFace: that means…means

CleverGirl: you could talk to your parents, your children, our children…that sounds scary

ScarFace: bye guys…I'll like…leave now…you know?

RedIsHOT: I´ll go with you

ScarFace and RedIsHOT are off

CatchYa: they are far too serious for my taste

CleverGirl: one word: Lavender

CatchYa: oh please, I thought we were over that stage…

CleverGirl: sorry…

CatchYa: wait a sec…I´ve got an e-mail

CleverGirl: wow! Soooo interesting, Ron

HugosHere has signed on

HugosHere: um…hello

CleverGirl: hello. Your name IS Hugo, isn´t it?

HugosHere: yes. And my sister is Rose…Weasley

CleverGirl: OMG

HugosHere: um…bye

CleverGirl: good bye

HugosHere has signed off

CleverGirl: oh my, I just talked to my son

CatchYa: hm...Nice. Lavender just sent me an e-mail. She wants to meet in the common room at nine.

CleverGirl: well, that´s just great. That guy just told me I´m his mom, and his name is WEASLEY. And let´s say it this way: I have no intension of marring George. But Ronald here doesn´t care. Nah. He just thinks about the e-mail from his bloody EX-GIRLFRIEND!

CleverGirl has signed off

CatchYa: fuck.

CatchYa has signed off

THE NEXT DAY

CleverGirl and RedIsHOT have signed on

CleverGirl: he just said: Lavender sent me an e-mail! Just like that! Like he didn´t care!

RedIsHOT: I´ll talk to him. Harry hasn´t said a word about the three jet. I think he´s scared…haha

Clever Girl: what´s funny?

RedIsHOT: the great Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, scared of three kids

CleverGirl: yeah, it is sorta weird.

RedIsHOT: gotta go, I have homework to do. Hogwarts seems to be so ordinary these days, don´t you think?

CleverGirl: boooooooooring!

RedIsHOT:yeah… oh well byee

RedIsHOT has signed off

CleverGirl: bye…

CatchYa has signed on

CleverGirl: oops, gotta get going. Homework and stuff. See ya!

CatchYa: WAIT!

CleverGirl: what?

CatchYa: I'm sorry, Hermione. And you know it. Please don´t make me say it

CleverGirl: what won´t you say?

CatchYa: I…I love you, Hermione

CatchYa has signed off

CleverGirl: wow

CleverGirl has signed off


	5. Chapter 5

I´m back. And I´m listening to Manu Chao. I ADORE king of the bongo. Ok. Well, this time Harry will meet his parents and Sirius (his name will be in the Character list. Check era 1.) Will Ron and Hermione make up? (Hermione is still a bit worked up) Will Ginny get over having kids in the future? Find out NOW. And REVIEW! Really guys, I mean it. Oh, and HP belongs to J.K: Rowling, but we all knew that now, didn´t we? HAPPY READING!

Hogwarts Eras- Chat and _G_O!

Chapter 5

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Sirius Black: MyBoneIsBiggest

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

CleverGirl, CatchYa and RedIsHOT are online

RedIsHOT: ok guys. I am gonna get you outta this crisis now. Just say what is buggin you

CleverGirl: fine. Ron didn´t care that his SON was online. He only cared about the e-mail from Lavender. Hey, maybe the kid is HERS!

CatchYa: Hermione, you are totally overreacting

CleverGirl: oh, so I am overreacting? I talked to my OWN DAUGHTER! Ginny did, too. But is she in a relationship crisis with Harry? NO WAY

RedIsHOT: ehm…just keep me out, ok? This is about you two entirely.

CleverGirl: sorry, you are right.

CatchYa: I feel left out, but ok. Hermione, I didn´t go to meet Lavender that day. I sent her an e-mail to say that I am with you and she can just walk right out of my life- I wouldn´t notice

CleverGirl: oh Ron! I´m so sorry

CatchYa: I`M sorry. I shouldn´t have acted that way.

CatchYa and CleverGirl have signed off

RedHead has signed on

RedHead: hey! I´ve found the perfect solution: you are Ginny from now on. And…well…dad is Harry. Brilliant, eh?

RedIsHOT: that is great! Um…what was your name again?

RedHead: ha-ha. I´m Lilly Luna

RedIsHOT: good to know.

RedHead: so Ginny. How are you today?

RedIsHOT: I'm fine. And you, Lilly Luna?

RedHead: fine, too.

ScarFace is online

RedHead: hi there, Harry

RedIsHOT: heehee

ScarFace: what is so funny about my name?

RedHead: nothing Harry

ScarFace: wait, weren´t you one of my…uh…kids?

RedHead: yes

ScarFace: that explains it

MyBoneIsBiggest is online

MyBoneIsBiggest: is James Potter on?

ScarFace: which one?

MyBoneIsBiggest: there is only one, silly

ScarFace: no, there are 2. This chat room doesn´t have time barriers. So my son- Mr. James Potters grandson- is also here.

MyBoneIsBiggest: well, my James Potter is the boyfriend of Lilly Evans

ScarFace: that would be my dad.

MyBoneIsBiggest: ha-ha.

ScarFace: who are you, anyway?

MyBoneIsBiggest: I am Sirius Black

ScarFace: SIRIUS!

MyBoneIsBiggest: wow…ok?

ScarFace: sorry, but I missed you…your older you? Whatever

MyBoneIsBiggest: ok…and why would you miss me?

ScarFace: well, you are my godfather and…no, no it wouldn´t be right to tell you that

MyBoneIsBiggest: maybe you are right. I will leave now. Tell James I was here. Goodbye

MyBoneIsBiggest has signed off

ScarFace: wow

RedIsHOT: you ok?

ScarFace: sure…sure

ScarFace has signed off

RedIsHOT: he would never admit that something meant sommin to him…never

RedHead: yeah…he stays that way

RedIsHOT: good to know

RedHead: gotta go, mums calling for dinner

RedIsHOT: bye

RedHead: bye Ginny!

RedHead has signed off

RedIsHOT has signed off

TWO DAYS LATER

KingOfHogwarts, LilEv and ScarFace are online

KingOfHogwarts: Snivellus looked so dumb when he saw us at the breakfast table together

LilEv: yeah, I guess so

KingOfHogwarts: c´mon, he called you MUDBLOOD! You won't forgive him, will you?

LilEv: of course not, I´m not stupid!

ScarFace: excuse me, are you…are you James Potter and Lilly Evans?

LilEv: yes, yes we are. Who are you?

ScarFace: I´m Harry Potter. You know this chat room doesn´t have time barriers. Well, I´m your son, but I´ve never met you

KingOfHogwarts: why should we believe you?

ScarFace: I know everything about you: James, you turn into a stag to help your friend, Remus Lupin, my favorite teacher for defense against the dark arts ever, by the way. Your other best friend, Sirius Black, turns into a big black dog. Lilly, you used to be friends with Severus Snape, but he called you a mudblood. James took revenge. Believe me now?

LilEv: yes.

KingOfHogwarts: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

ScarFace: memories, stories

LilEv: wow

KingOfHogwarts: see Lilly? I told you that we´d marry some day

LilEv: huh

LilEv and KingOfHogwarts have signed out

ScarFace: wow

That's that. Hope you liked it. And now to business. R:E:V:I:E:W! its not that difficult: just press the little button and write a little comment! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up NOW! I was gone for a while, but I´m back in business. J.K. Rowling wrote HP, not me. Oh, and one will turn up in the middle of this chapter, so they won´t be In the list… find out for yourself who it is! HAPPY READING!

Hogwarts Eras- Chat and _GO_!

Chapter 6

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Sirius Black: MyBoneIsBiggest

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

Everyone is online

LilEv: James?

KingOfHogwarts: I´m here, Lil

MyBoneIsBiggest: JAMES! I´ve been looking for you for ages

HowlinDog: Sirius, did you steal my potions homework?

MyBoneIsBiggest: NO WAY! What are you thinking of me, Remus?

HowlinDog: I am thinking that you are a very lazy person

MyBoneIsBiggest: I am shocked! But may I say that you got your homework from Lilly?

HowlinDog: well…I…was very busy

LilEv: REMUS! Is that true?

MyBoneIsBiggest: of course it is! I saw it with my own eyes!

LilEv: That wasn´t nice of you, Remus

MyBoneIsBiggest, HowlinDog and KingOfHogwarts have signed out

CleverGirl: I SO know what you feel like. Harry and Ron copy my work the WHOLE time!

LilEv: I do something really nasty each time they do it

LilEv (whispers to CleverGirl): I mix a potion that makes all their clothes itch as if there were ants in them…it works

CleverGirl: good idea!

ScarFace: what´s a good idea?

CleverGirl: Nothing!

ScarFace: Not nothing. Tell me!

CleverGirl: Uh…she just said that it would be a good idea to…to always keep my homework in my room

ScarFace: oh, ok

CleverGirl (whispers to LilEv): I´m such a good liar!

LilEv: yeah, you are

CatchYa: huh?

LilEv has signed out

CleverKid: give it up

RedHead: I think he´ll go mad now

HugosHere: Nonsense

BearyGuy: GUYS!

CleverGirl: sorry

AlbuSeverus: I´m hungry

RedHead: go tell mum

RedHead, CleverKid, HugosHere, AlbuSeverus and IPrankU have signed out

RedIsHOT: Harry, can you help me with my Defense against the dark arts homework?

ScarFace: sure

CatchYa: I bet you it´s their code for let´s make out

CleverGirl: no way!

CatchYa: sure. Either that or Ginny is really stupid

CleverGirl: RON!

CatchYa: what?

CleverGirl: *to myself* copy…and…paste. Ok….uk…send. Perfect

CatchYa: what did you send to Ginny?

RedIsHOT: RONALD WEASLEY! I HATE your guts!

CatchYa: Oh no!

RedIsHOT: I do not only hate you, your guts and your visage from now on, but I am going to send the e-mail right on to mum….uk. You are SO dead

CatchYa: Ginny…come on! It was a joke!

RedIsHOT: I don´t think so! I am quite sure you meant every word that you…typed

CatchYa: No, I didn´t. Tell her, Hermione!

CleverGirl: No. I see no reason in telling her something that I personally don't think is true…sort of

CatchYa: Oh come on! Both girls in my life hate me…what shall I do now!

ScarFace: how about cleaning your bed so you can actually sleep in it?

CatchYa: Is everyone out to get me today?

RedCook: RONAAALD!

ScarFace: um…yes?

CatchYa: who are you?

RedCook: oh as if you don´t know! What you did to your sister was terrible! I am not there to give you a hiding, but if I were, you wouldn´t be able to sit for WEEKS!

CatchYa: Who ARE you?

RedCook: and that name! Don´t you think it´s a bit…mature for you?

CleverGirl: heehee

CatchYa: whoever you are, you are ruining my reputation, so could you please leave?

RedCook: this isn´t over, Ronald Weasley!

RedCook has signed off

CatchYa: I´m scared!

RedIsHOT: Heeheehee!

CatchYa: WHAT?

RedIsHOT: Nothing!

CatchYa: I am the centre of a happy little universe. I am the centre of a happy little universe. I am the centre…

CatchYa has logged out

RedIsHOT: I won´t tell him who that was. What about you?

ScarFace: My lips are sealed

CleverGirl: What are you talking about? *Winks*

RedIsHOT: good

ScarFace: I´m leaving now…

CleverGirl: I´ll go look for Ron

RedIsHOT: Ok

ScarFace, CleverGirl and RedIsHOT have signed off

LOLZ: I liked this chapter. Now, for all those under you who haven´t figured it out yet…RedCook is Molly Weasley. REVIEW! See you soon in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome! We will start chapter 7 with a little interview. And our special guest is…GINNY! We will meet Ginny in her favorite place- the wizard chat! Our interview will be starring Ginny( RedIsHOT) and me( LiesAndLove).

LiesAndLove: hello, Ginny! Thank you for coming!

RedIsHOT: no problem! I´m very happy that for once I am centre of attention! I mean, don´t get me wrong, I´m ok with Harry being famous and all, but I am important, too!

LiesAndLove: and why do you think so?

RedIsHOT: well, I build him up! When he gets harassed by reporters, I´m the one who´s there for him! Do I ever get thanked for it? NO way! All I want is my story in the press and an invitation to a red carped gala!

LiesAndLove: I can assure you that I am going to send this interview strait to Rita Skeeter (e-mail address: .). Then we will see if we can get you on the guest list of a Hollywood gala

RedIsHOT: what is Hollywood?

LiesAndLove: erm...a nice place with lots of galas to go to

RedIsHOT: oh, that´s nice!

LiesAndLove: yes, yes it is. So, Ginny, were you very hurt when you saw what your brother had written about you?

RedIsHOT: well, I guess he didn´t mean it, but he shouldn´t have written it. It did hurt me quite a bit when I saw it.

LiesAndLove: looking back, do you think you overreacted?

RedIsHOT: no, I don´t think so. I think I did the right thing.

LiesAndLove: Thank you for this interview. A few last words for the readers?

RedIsHOT: This is Chapter 7 of Hogwarts Eras- Chat and GO!. J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter. Please review after reading. Have fun and good bye!

What can I add to that?

Hogwarts Eras- Chat and _GO_!

Chapter 7

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Sirius Black: MyBoneIsBiggest

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Molly W.: RedCook

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

CatchYa and RedCook are online

CatchYa: don´t eat me!

RedCook: why would I eat my little Ronnikins?

CatchYa: MUM?

RedCook: who else would I be?

CatchYa: A nasty murderer out to kill me?

RedCook: ha-ha

RedCook has logged out

RedIsHOT and ScarFace have logged on

CatchYa: YOU!

RedIsHOT: who? Me?

CatchYa: yes, you! You got MUM on here!

RedIsHOT: oh, so you found out after all!

CatchYa: yes I did. So why did you do that?

RedIsHOT: payback!

CatchYa: oh come ON! It wasn´t that bad. Please make her quit her account! I´ll do anything you want!

RedIsHOT: anything?

CatchYa: yes!

RedIsHOT: ok

CatchYa: thanks!

CatchYa has signed off

ScarFace: You´ve got something up your sleeve

RedIsHOT: He is going to be begging at my feet

ScarFace: I´m looking forward to it

TWO DAYS LATER

CatchYa, ScarFace and CleverGirl are online

CatchYa: I'm going to kill her

ScarFace: what happened?

CleverGirl: Ginny made him sing a love song for me

ScarFace: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DO I ALWAYS MISS THE GOOD PARTS IN LIFE? WHY? Was it funny?

CleverGirl: Hilarious. Where were you, anyway?

ScarFace: Oh, nowhere…what song did he sing?

CatchYa: 1. I´m still here, you know? 2. I sang I Will Always Love You

ScarFace: Why, oh why did I miss it?

CleverGirl: wait, I´ll come over to you. I magically taped it

ScarFace: cool, I´m in the common room

CleverGirl: on my way

CleverGirl is away

10 MINUTES LATER

CleverGirl is back

ScarFace: Hahahahahahaha… I may never stop laughing! Thanks for the copy, Hermione!

CleverGirl: no problem!

CatchYa: why?

CatchYa has signed off

RedIsHOT has signed on

ScarFace: one second earlier and you would have been maimed by your brother

RedIsHOT: how was the show?

CleverGirl: wonderful!

RedIsHOT: wonderful! I guess you magically taped it so that we could use it for the amusement of many?

CleverGirl: Naturally

RedIsHOT: good, good. Please make me a copy. Plan 151 is: make hundreds of copies and place them anywhere in Hogwarts, then start them all at the same time. Soon, very soon, Ron will be the next superstar!

CleverGirl: I doubt it, but plan 151 sounds wonderful.

RedIsHOT: I know. Harry, what´s up?

ScarFace: you noticed me!

RedIsHOT: oh, I´m so sorry darling! I didn´t mean to ignore you!

ScarFace: it´s ok

RedIsHOT: no, now I feel bad. What about we go out for dinner? Yes, that´s a good idea. We´ll leave at seven. See ya!

RedIsHOT has signed off

ScarFace: I´ll be paying, I bet you!

CleverGirl: I see it coming!

ScarFace and CleverGirl have signed off

I LUV this! R.E.V.I.E.W.! See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Hullo dear readers! So, the moment is close… you´ll see what I´m talking about later…But let´s start easy: J.K. Rowling wrote HP, not me. But I own the plot, Courtney Bishop, Madison Chestheave and Linda Marracuso. Happy reading.

HOGWARTS ERAS- CHAT AND _GO_!

Chapter 8

Character list:

Era1

James P. (senior): KingOfHogwarts

Lilly E.: LilEv

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

Sirius Black: MyBoneIsBiggest

Era2

Harry P.: ScarFace

Hermione G.: CleverGirl

Ron W.: CatchYa

Ginny W.: RedIsHOT

Molly W.: RedCook

Era3

James P. (jr.): IPrankU

Lilly P.: RedHead

Albus P.: AlbuSeverus

Rose W.: CleverKid

Hugo W.: HugosHere

Teddy Lupin: BearyGuy

BearyGuy and AlbuSeverus are online

BearyGuy: hey Al, what´s up?

AlbuSeverus: nothing much, with u?

BearyGuy: neither. Hey, wait up, something´s up with my computer

AlbuSeverus: With mine, 2!

Suddenly, on both their computers the same message came up: "Meet your chat partners! Click OK" Teddy tried turning his PC off, but it wouldn´t respond. Albus called his Dad, but nobody heard him. SO THEY CLICKED.

Albus and Teddy

Teddy dusted himself off and looked around. Then he saw Albus sitting there, doing the same. "Al, are you ok?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Yeah, I´m fine. But where are we? I just clicked that…" "…button?" Teddy answered. "Yeah, me too. I really wonder what just happened." He sighed while looking around.

Back in the chat

ScarFace, IPrankU and RedHead are online

IPrankU: Was Albus online?

ScarFace: You mean AlbuSeverus? No, not that I know of

RedHead: oh no

ScarFace: what´s the matter?

RedHead: he´s gone, that´s the matter

ScarFace: gone? Oh man, that´s not good. Can´t you do a find-you spell or so?

IPrankU: mum could, I guess, but she´s not there.

RedIsHOT, CatchYa and CleverGirl are online

CleverGirl: what´s up?

ScarFace: Albus is gone

CatchYa: as in AlbuSeverus?

RedHead: exactly

IPrankU: mum will maim me

RedIsHOT: why?

IPrankU: I was supposed to look after them…and now Albus has run away

RedHead: why would he do that?

IPrankU: hm…maybe because of that Hufflepuff…Madison

RedHead: Oh please! By the way, her name is Courtney, not Madison. Madison Chestheave is in Ravenclaw, and he doesn´t like her. Courtney Bishop on the other hand…but no, he wouldn´t leave because of her.

IPrankU: There is only one girl in my life, anyway. But where is he then?

RedHead: Linda Marracuso? Oh please, she only is with you because she gets to be "the girlfriend of the boy who lived´s son"

IPrankU: no, she really likes me! And Albus? Where is he, then?

RedHead: I DON´T KNOW!

There the sign was again. Each and every one of them tried to put their computer off, but the sign glowed there the whole time. THEN THEY CLICKED.

Harry, James, Lilly, Hermione, Ginny and Ron

Ron got up and checked if there was any pain, but there wasn´t. Then he saw that he had landed in a huge living room with loads of sofas and chairs to sit in. they all faced a huge fire place. Around the sides of the room, there were book shelves filled with hundreds of books in every size and color. Five doors opened to this room, but when Ron made a step, he heard a muffled "Ouch!" He looked down and saw Ginny lying on the floor. "Ginny!" he said and quickly helped her up. Then they looked for any other people, while speaking about what had happened. Soon they had found Hermione and Harry, together with a redheaded girl and a tall guy, about sixteen. The girl looked about three years younger.

"Hi, I´m James, and this is Lilly. You must be Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny." He said with self-confidence. They introduced themselves and then parted to look at the other rooms.

Four of them were bedrooms with lots of blankets and pillows in them. The other one was a kitchen with a nicely stocked fridge. From the biggest bedroom, you walked straight into a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi in the middle. Ron was first to come back into the living room, but he wasn´t alone there. A guy in his early twenties and a boy about fourteen were sitting on one of the sofas. "Hullo there!" Ron greeted them. The two jumped and Ron got a first good look at the teenager…and was shocked: the guy looked exactly like Harry! But he recovered from his shock. After all, this was probably Albus, Harry´s future son, right?

"Um…I guess you´re Albus, right? And you are…?" he looked at the man. "Oh, sorry. I´m Teddy. Teddy Lupin." Ron was stunned. This was little Teddy? "Wow, you´ve grown." He chuckled. Teddy laughed. "yeah, I guess it would seem so, wouldn´t it? So you are…CatchYa?" "Yeah, that´s me. The others, Ginny, Harry, James, Lilly and Hermione are somewhere, too. They should be here by now." That´s when Ginny walked in. "Wow, a mini Harry!" he exclaimed and turned on her heel. Shortly after that, she returned with Harry. "Wow." Was all he said. Albus didn´t seem stunned at all. Probably Harry always would look like him.

Back In the Chat

LilEv, KingOfHogwarts, HugosHere and CleverKid are online

LilEv: hello

CleverKid: Hi

HugosHere: what´s up?

KingOfHogwarts: nothing

CleverKid: that´s a lot

LilEv: I know

KingOfHogwarts: so you are…?

CleverKid: to cut a long story short: we are your son´s best friends' children. Mum told me

HugosHere: when?

CleverKid: when I was online of course, you idiot!

HugosHere: hey!

CleverKid: sorry…I just got a mail from Uncle Harry…why would he write to me?

HugosHere: I didn´t get one!

CleverKid: be happy. Al, James and Lilly are gone, and their computers are running on the same page. He wants us to inform grandpa Weasley.

HugosHere: that´s a joke, right?

CleverKid: doesn´t sound like one to me. Ok ,I´ve sent Grandpa a patronus

HugosHere: good. Sadly it isn´t as fast as an e-mail but I think Grandpa would go mad if he found one of those

LilEv: three children are missing? I would tell an auror if I were you, because I´m pretty sure it´s got something to do with you-know-who

CleverKid: you-know-who is dead

LilEv: I like this future you speak of

HugosHere: I like it, too

The sign caught them out of the blue. They thought nothing of it though AND CLICKED IT.

Lilly, James, Hugo and Rose

Rose was stunned. She had never read nor heard about anything like that. It was like a port key, but much more powerful, like you had no free will. "Lilly!" she screamed and hugged her little cousin. The girl stayed stiff as a statue. "why did you click that button Rose, why? I thought you would know something to about it." Lilly sounded like she was very cross. "but I thought it was just some advert!" she protested. The two girls were best friends, they always had been. Rose hated it when they fought. "I sent a patronus to grandpa." She said quickly. Lilly seemed to relax into that information. She hugged Rose. "I´m sorry." She whispered into her ear. "Hold up, guys." A tall, skinny girl with auburn hair and green eyes stepped between the girls and the rest of the group. She looked quite startled and was holding a black haired guys hand. "What is going on here? Because all I wanted was to chat a bit and have some fun, not…this." Hermione looked at Rose, who looked back at her. "I think…" Hermione started "…that the chat didn´t only have no time barriers, but also had a built in port key that brought us here." Rose finished. "But we don´t know why we were brought here or where we are." Hermione quickly said. Lilly looked at James…he nodded. She took a deep breath before saying "I don´t think I want to stay here, so can we make some plan to get out of here?" she looked really tired, but they all did.

So they planned. It was a nice flat, so they always had food, hot chocolate and candy for when they had to think. Hermione and Rose tried to figure out why, Harry, Ron, James and Teddy chose the how (because it was easy), the others jumped around, cooked, or looked for something that changed in this "perfect world"…but that was the most difficult job of them all.

In the Chat

MyBoneIsBiggest and HowlinDog are online

HowlinDog: have you seen anybody online these days?

MyBoneIsBiggest: no, you?

HowlinDog: neither

MyBoneIsBiggest: I don´t like it

HowlinDog: Neither do I. I think that this is very bad. Very bad indeed.

Let´s stop on this happy note. What will happen in the flat? Will Mr. Weasley get the Patronus in time to save the tree generations? Can he even contact them? These and many other questions will be answered in chapter 8…up soon. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! So, only two people aren´t caught in the flat yet. Will they save the others ore will they click the button, too? J.K. Rowling owns HP, I only own the plot, Gwen Chevy, Nate Rebush and Andy Horncrush.

Hogwarts Eras- Chat and _GO_!

Chapter 9

Characters still in the chat:

Sirius Black: MyBoneIsBiggest

Remus Lupin: HowlinDog

In the flat

"Lilly, could you please give me the cookies?" James asked his future granddaughter. They all had agreed that it would be easiest just to pretend they weren´t out of different times. That way, the future wouldn´t change, either. But that didn´t mean Lilly couldn´t just pass over those seriously divine cookies!

"Here you are, James." She sighed and leaned back against her oldest brother. He was really comfy and she could always depend on James to be there. She looked up at him and he smiled, they were in this together. Harry ran into the room and nearly ran over Albus, who had been sitting on the floor, but now jumped up before his dad could knock him out. "Whoa!" he called. "Sorry." Harry replied. "But you guys have to see this!" he carried on. Everyone in the room: James, James, Lilly (Potter), Albus and Teddy got up and followed Harry into the kitchen. "there." He pointed out. Then they saw what had made him so excited: through the water in the basin (Harry had been cleaning the dishes) you could see onto a meadow…but not just any meadow, but the meadow in front of the Weasleys´ house. Then, Mr. Weasley's patronus appeared and began to talk "Lilly? Lilly, I hope you are there. I´ve been trying for ages to get hold of you, but the patronus can´t get through to you somehow. Where are you? Your mother is worried sick, she´s been telling your father you are at Gwen´s and that James and Albus were at Nate´s. Please send me a patronus! Then at least i can tell Ginny something. And Rose, thank you for informing me. Your parents are having one nervous breakdown after the other. Your mum can´t seem to remember some spells, can you believe it? Please contact me!" then the picture dissolved.

"do you know how to make a patronus?" Harry asked the redheaded girl. "Of course. My dad showed me." She replied. Then she pulled out her wand "expecto patronum!" she cried. A silver deer erupted from the end of her wand and flew straight into the water. "It´s going to tell granddad that we are caught in this place. I asked him to go to the ministry for help." She told Harry.

"are you sure they´ll listen to him?" James (senior) asked. "Of course. Nobody would dare not listen when they heard that the children of Harry and Ginny Potter had been kidnapped!" She replied. James looked quite pleased.

In the chat

MyBoneIsBiggest: Remus, I´m getting quite worried.

HowlinDog: me, too. Where are all the people? This place used to be full!

MyBoneIsBiggest: I think we should phone Mr. Potter and ask if he has heard anything from James recently

HowlinDog: good idea, Sirius!

MyBoneIsBiggest: thank you kindly, Moony!

On the phone

Sirius: Hello Mr. Potter?

Mr. Potter: Sirius! How nice to hear from you! How nice to hear from anybody from Hogwarts.

Sirius: does that mean you haven´t heard from James in the last few days?

Mr. Potter: no, I thought you were too busy doing holiday things, you know? But where is my son?

Sirius: well, Mr. P, he and Lilly are gone…sort of

Mr. Potter: don´t tell me he´s run away with that girl!

Sirius: no, we…Remus and I…don´t think so. See, we have been using this chat and it used to be full, but now it´s only Remus and me, so we think it´s got something to do with it.

Mr. Potter: find…my…son!

Sirius: yes sir!

Mr. Potter: And before I find out where this chat room thing started!

Sirius: Sir…sir, good bye

Mr. Potter: Good bye, Sirius

In the common room

"We´ve got to find James and the others before Mr. Potter finds out that the chat room was Andy Horncrush´s idea." Sirius told Remus in the evening. "That will be quite a task." His friend replied. "Quite difficult? Nearly impossible, I would say!" Sirius got up from his chair. "But only nearly, Sirius, only nearly!" Remus said with a little grin on his face.

Heehee. REVIEW!


End file.
